


Only If It’s You

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [39]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake is a hopeless romantic, F/F, I will make no apologies for that, and a dork, and is very very soft for her gf, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: During an outing in Atlas with her partner, Blake finds herself overwhelmed in the most perfect, breathtaking way possible.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926181
Comments: 12
Kudos: 190





	Only If It’s You

* * *

Blake settles across from Yang at the small Atlesian cafe, her lips curling into a soft smile as Yang glances outside, her lilac gaze brighter and far more curious than it in some time. She watches the darkened streets, her eyes mapping out the falling snowflakes and shining lights. The lighting of the cafe emphasises her freckles, leaving Blake to wonder how long it would take to count them all.

She’s beautiful. The hopeless romantic in Blake’s sorely tempted to claim the woman sitting across from her as perfect… but that wouldn’t be accurate. Yang  _ isn’t  _ perfect. She has her flaws and regrets, scars and baggage, just like Blake does… but they’re a part of Yang and Blake can’t help but love those parts of her partner just as much as the rest.

Her smile grows at the thought.

_ Love. _

She  _ loves  _ Yang. More than she thought was physically possible. It settles in the centre of her chest, growing warmer and brighter and larger the longer Blake watches her partner. Her fingers reach for a napkin, scrunching it and lightly tearing at it just so she can have something to  _ do, _ because the way Yang’s nose scrunches up in thought is unfairly adorable and too far away from the possibility of Blake kissing it until Yang giggles and Blake is  _ suffering.  _ Her stomach flips as Yang slowly turns to meet her gaze, the corners of her eyes crinkling when she smiles softly at Blake with her jaw cupped in her hands. Her heart begins to race when Yang reaches across the table and plucks her balled up napkin from her hands and holds it with a teasing smile that, once upon time, Blake would have considered dangerous. But now… now the only thing that Yang’s smile spells is home.

“Lien for your thoughts, Belladonna?” Yang comments, playfully throwing the napkin at Blake’s face, though the makeshift projectile does little to stop her chest from aching beautifully. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Blake murmurs softly, biting her lip when Yang squints at her and gently knocks their boots together. She feels her ears prick forward as Yang laughs, giving away  _ just  _ how much she enjoys the sound. 

“I kinda would, yeah.” Yang arches a brow lazily, her smile lopsided and easy and oh so tempting as she watches Blake. “You know I could listen to you talk for hours. I told you that back at Beacon.”

“Yeah? Still true?” Blake asks, aiming for a tease rather than the soft, vulnerable tone that slips in between her words. Her throat runs dry, her tongue darting out to wet her lips nervously when Yang slowly blinks at her, her expression softening.

“Yeah. Still true.” Yang says quietly, glancing away from Blake with a small, uncharacteristically shy smile. “I don’t know… I just… don’t think that there’s a single possibility that I could ever tire of you. You’re so smart and passionate and… I dunno. I just really like listening to you talk because you  _ never  _ do anything halfway. Like, you could be talking about the most  _ boring  _ thing in the world and I’d still wanna listen because it’s  _ you  _ and _ you  _ have this way of making people  _ choose  _ to listen to you because of how passionate you are, how much of your heart that you put into everything that you do.” Yang’s voice is gentle and quiet as she turns back to Blake, her cheeks darkening as her gaze becomes even shyer. “You’re pretty amazing like that.”

Blake stares, blinking back a couple of tears as her heart begins to feel far too big for her chest. She’s overwhelmed by a sudden sense of wonder and awe, take aback by just how  _ lucky _ she really is. 

Overcome by a sudden urge to do something, an urge that no amount of napkin scrunching can satisfy, she stands and quickly makes her way to Yang’s seat, watching as her partner’s eyes widen with an almost comical surprise. It’s with a shaky breath that she pulls Yang into a tight hug, holding her as close as she can while she burrows her face into her hair. She hears Yang let out a soft grunt as the wind is briefly knocked from her lungs before she hears a soft giggle that only makes her hold Yang a little tighter and nuzzle deeper into her hair. 

“What’s this for?” Yang whispers, reaching up to curl her hand around Blake’s arm, gently rubbing her arm as Blake huffs into her hair.

“Punishment.” Blake mutters, swallowing thickly squeezing her eyes shut against the threat of overwhelmed tears.

“Pun- _ punishment?”  _ Yang snorts, her hand squeezing Blake arm affectionately as her shoulders shake with mirth. “What am I being punished for? And  _ why  _ is my punishment a hug? Not that I’m gonna complain. You’re a  _ really  _ good hugger.” Yang comments, sounding amused until a small sniffle escapes Blake. “Wha- Blake? Hey, what’s-“

“I don’t know how you’ve done but you’ve stolen my heart.” Blake whispers into Yang’s hair, biting her lip when Yang freezes before relaxing into her hold, letting Blake support her weight as she nudges her head into her chest.

“So… the punishment for that is a hug, huh?”

“... yes?”

“ _ Gods, you’re such a dork.” _ Yang breaths, turning in her seat to wrap her arms around Blake’s waist and tug her gently so that she’s standing in between Yang’s legs. A small gasp leaves Blake as Yang buries her face into her chest, her arms squeezing her tightly as a small and watery sounding laugh escapes her. “If hugs are the standard punishment for grand theft cardio, then I’m never letting you go. You get a lifetime sentence of cuddles.”

“I-'' Blake's voice falters, her ears pressing back against her head as she hides her face in Yang’s hair, both of them oblivious to the stares of the other patrons and staff. “I think I can live with that.”

“Ye-yeah?”

_ “Well… only if it’s you.” _

* * *


End file.
